


just some context for my stories

by renthewerecat



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, story context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: okay y'all probably need a bit more context for the headcannons in my story
Kudos: 7





	just some context for my stories

so first of all, they're all in the same timeline, still oneshots but do follow the same timeline, secondly, this is Henrys bag https://renthewerecatboi.tumblr.com/post/629307396574134272/i-may-or-may-not-have-taken-this-idea-from , okay so now a few other things  
\- Henry and Charles live in a sorta like, apartment area, back at the government base (i literally know nothing about government stuff so-)  
\- this is a human au, i have a drawing of them all here https://renthewerecatboi.tumblr.com/post/629490481383047168/a-lil-bit-of-a-design-update and here https://renthewerecatboi.tumblr.com/post/629014457140559872/here-have-the-main-trio-from-henry-stickman (second one is an older one)  
\- Henry and Charles sleep in the same room in bunk-beds, Henry gets top bunk  
\- Ellie is like really fucking gay, she doesn't show up in the story but trust me, she is very gay (i might make a short story with her in it after this actually-)  
yeah i think that's all, i'll update if more context is needed


End file.
